violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Don’t try the school’s new dark chocolate milk
We all know School food is the cuisine’s world of Chinese knockoffs. They’re sad copies of the real thing and have the nutritional value of a tree branch and the texture too! But I think I have good backing to say that those cartons of milk were associated with our childhood greatly, whether it be in pre-school when it was break and we got to drink our delicious dairy or whether it was during a warm lunch, milk was always a familiar liquid for most of us. Of course, we all moved on from milk cartons when we enter our teens and go to secondary school but, one thing in my old school seemed to love this one drink called “Moo-ies Dark Chocolate Milk” The drink looked like any normal milk carton, it was a rectangle with a dark brown color scheme with splashes of white and a cow underneath the name but despite its appearance as another cheap school alternative and our maturity as teens, to say the thing was loved was an understatement. They were absolutely infatuated, consumed by the dull-looking carton of dairy. Honestly, if I had tried that shit, I’d not be writing this... The troubles began not during a dark and stormy night, but instead a warm and calm summers day, the warmest it’d had been for a while, a scorching sun torturing those in its path like a sadistic kid with a magnifying glass. The cafeteria’s weird seats were warm to sit on and everyone was dehydrated like hell. I remember talking to my friend, Samantha when we saw the kitchen staff restock the counter with the cursed cartons, the dark chocolate milk. “Hey Jacob, look what the kitchen’s setting out, fucking milk, like we’re fucking kindergarten kids...” She scoffed as she shook her head in disbelief. “Well I mean, milk is kinda nutritious...” It is true, milk is good for yer bones my kiddos and you should drink a lot of it. “Yeah, normal milk you dumbass, not some weird chocolate milk shit they’re selling.” Sarah was a bit of a bitch, the good kind if you know what I mean, the one who didn't take anyone's shit. No-one would go up and try it until the myth, the legend, Samuel went up. Samuel was a bit of a myth around the school, mostly for being a bit of a mad lad. He had gone up, paid for it then sat down at our table again with the brown drink in hand. “Hey, I gwot whe mwilk” He said in the most childish voice He could, shaking the “Mwilk” about before ripping of the plastic straw and stabbing it into the carton. While we talked, just the usual stuff teens would talk about, friends and stupid crap, Samuel then interrupted. “Hey, this is actually kinda good…” Sam was actually surprised that the thing tasted good, even though the cafeteria was infamous for its inedible food. “You’re pulling our leg, there is no way in hell that shit is actually edible, let alone good!” Scoffed another one our friends, Jack who viciously snatched the carton from Sam. Jack poured a little drop onto his finger before licking it, his eyes widening from shock as He just straight up began sucking it out of the straw to the rooms disgust. Sam scowled as He then smacked it out of Jacks hand who in turn scowled at Sam. The two began to bicker and as I turned away in discomfort, I saw some more people had lined up and began buying more of the weird milk shit. It was a hot day, so it was understandable they’d go to get something to drink. And like that, the popularity of the milk had spread like a blight, everyone couldn’t stop talking about it, aside from me, Sarah and some few others who hadn’t tried it. The corridors had filled with whispers of people talking about it, their pure infatuation with it being the main topic of any conversation. The repetition of people talking about it was unnatural, unhealthy and unholy, they spoke about it like some sort of TV celebrity, they were delirious about the damn thing. I could never understand it, It’s just milk, right? Well it seems anyways that the milk had gathered itself some momentum in popularity, everywhere, every time and everyone had a carton of it, sipping away like there was no tomorrow and this would be the last chance to ever taste anything. So back to the story, it was the last couple of weeks of school, everyone was preparing to say their sweet goodbyes to their sweet milk meanwhile the rest of us normal humans were making our plans for what we were going to do for the summer. The class was going as normal, the teacher stuck on some movie and couldn’t be bothered to do any work now that the year was ending. Jack, who had spear-headed the mass obsession with the milk, had looked a bit pale all day and was very quiet, so when Jack had begun to groan, people thought He was going to be sick, until He fell off his chair, screaming like blood Mary, as if something was writhing within his stomach as He wrapped his arms around himself. Jacks friends, Toby and Sean had rushed over to comfort their distraught friend. As people came over to check on Jack, more and more people began to do the “Jack” and fell off their chairs, their arms over their stomachs as they all screamed in painful unison. That day, nearly everyone had to go home, leaving only around 40 pupils left in school. Things had begun to get weird by now and as I know now, things were only to get worse. For example, one day me and the gang were hanging out in Sarahs car, weeks since everyone disappeared at home due to being sick. Me, Sarah, Sean and Toby were chilling in her car as we joked about everyone getting ebola in school (This was back when everyone was freaking the fuck out about Ebola) and as Toby smacked Sean for making a slightly, If not, quite offensive joke about Ebola and people affected when Sarah nudged me aggressively, pointing to a figure in the forest line, holding a box. The concerning thing about this is not just the fact someone is in the forest line but that we were still in school property, waiting for a friend. The school is surrounded by a forest, which in turn has a tall fence guarding the school since students used to have this annoying knack of going out there and getting down and dirty and yes, in all those ways. The amazing thing about this fence is that climbing over it is impossible and even if you could, you’d break your legs from the fall, I know from experience, so considering the fact that figure had seemingly came right out of the forest was definitely not at all concerning, aside from the fact it was 6:30Pm and no-one else but the teaching staff and us should be here at this time. As we looked at the sketchy figure, a tall figure with dirty hair and a long brown coat, the figure began to approach the car, his face obscured by his hair. The figure then made an agile sprint towards the car, us freaking out as Sarah started it up and drove but before she could safely swerve out of the car-park, she rammed right into the freak as He rolled over the cars hood and onto the pavement behind us, the box going into the dark cover of the forest. “Oh shit! Fuck fuck, should, we go check on him?” Sarah said unbuckling her belt as Sean, as fast as lighting, had already burst out of the car door and around to see if the man was okay. Our first mistake was getting out of the car, our second was getting close to him and our third was thinking He was human. The man suddenly catapulted into the air before landing on top of the car on his feet, an impressive display for a man whose back was visibly bent. He swung his upper body, like doll, as He turned to stare at us, his face, or lack thereof, was now visible to us. His “face” was just a giant black stain on his blank face, dripping a black substance onto the roof of the car yet despite his lack of a face, we could tell He was pissed. “I’m busy…” He quietly groaned as He then jumped forwards towards us as we moved to the side as He then resumed running in the opposite direction of the car, eerily quiet and swift for someone of his size. It dropped something as it left though, what looked to be a small carton, most of the cover ripped off aside from what looked like a black and white pattern. We, of course, got the fuck out of there, Sarah driving us out of the school park after picking up Melissa from the school entrance. Melissa looked at us with confusion in her eyes as she asked what just happened. We looked at each other before explaining to Melissa what had happened. She stared at us with disbelief and slight concern as Sean, who had been explaining what had happened when Sean then said “Yeah, and the fucking thing had Mr Hughes Coat too, you know, the long brown one?” I had not realized it at that point that the coat, which to me carried some form of familiarity, had belonged to one of the teachers who I had the most. I looked around to see Melissa had the same expression of horror. “Wait wait, what time did you see the thing?” She asked frantically which raised concern among us, who were already on edge. “Like, around 6:32” Toby said as He cautiously looked behind us in the car, incase the freak had gotten himself some wheels to follow us or worse… “Holy shit, Mr hughes had left like around 6:29, He said He was feeling really sick! He left wearing his brown coat too!” She frantically spat out as our faces went pale as realization slowly set in. The rest of the car drive home was quiet, we had heavy thoughts on our mind but most of us just wanted to go home, but it wasn’t long before we began to speculate. “So, do you think Mr. Hughes was that thing back there?” Toby asked before Sarah shot him down “Don’t ask those kinds of things! It’s bad luck to even think of something like that...I’m sure it’s just another weird hobo with a similar coat…” Truth be told, she knew she wasn’t sure, It was just denial, hoping that the thing that they encountered was just some weird hobo despite how impossible that is. “Why did it have his hair? I’d recognize that hair from anywhere…” I quietly commented as the car took a turn, stopping in front of a house as Sean got out without a word. Sarah just took us all home but before dropping me off, when it was just me and her, she nervously asked me “Hey, didn’t that black stuff on their face look a lot like the milk, just a tiny bit? And what do you think was in the box?” I shrugged as I closed the car door, I didn’t really want to think about that now, so I just left her there in the car, just going into my house. As I made my way up the path to my front-door, I noticed something hidden in the overgrown grass of my home. I approached the object, only noticing it from the odd color pattern compared to the green grass. I poked at the thing, my finger getting covered in some viscous black substance as I gagged. It’s only when my mom opening the door, activating the motion light sensors that it was revealed that the black substance had in fact came from a “Moo-ies Dark Chocolate Milk”. Little did I know, this carton of seemingly innocent milk was going to go somewhere demented… Category:Fanfic Category:Creepypasta